Yohane's Little Demon
by ChuuKin
Summary: Yoshiko and Ruby are selected to do a book report together! Eventually through a series of events, they learn about about each and begin to develop their first relationship together. This is my first fanfic, so feedback is encouraged! YohaRuby 3/?
1. Chapter 1: The Big Project

Yoshiko was not amused. Surrounded by her mortal classmates, the fallen angel looked around aimlessly. It was an already boring school day when her teacher announced a long book report where they had to work . . . _in pairs._ This assignment would be 20% of their final grade as it was too important to forgo it. All groups were randomly assigned by drawing a slip of paper with somebody's name in a box. The blue-haired girl bit her nails and waited anxiously for partner, leering at her classmates. When it came her time to draw, she winced and staggered to the front of the room. Yoshiko put her hand in the box, looking the other way as she pulled out a slip of paper.

"Ruby. . . Kurosawa?"

A surprised voice came from the other side of the classroom.

"E-eeh? R-Ruby is Yoshiko-chan's partner?!"

Yoshiko quietly walked back to where Ruby was sitting. She felt relieved that she at least knew her partner, but Ruby was more of Hanamaru's friend. The red-headed girl was also a little timid and shy for Yoshiko's tastes. Even in Aqours, Ruby tended to hang out around her own subunit, Dia, and her best friend rather than Yoshiko.

"I-I hope that Yoshiko-chan and Ruby can work well together."

Ruby broke eye-contact and looked down at the floor, as if it was almost a little painful to talk to Yoshiko. The blue-haired girl was a little flustered for a moment, but then put on a face and struck a pose.

"Don't worry, you'll have the one and only fallen angel as your partner, Ruby-chan. Also, it's Yohane by the way. You can be my little demon."

The red-headed girl's eyes grew large.

"Little demon?! I don't know if onee-chan will let me!"

"Don't worry, don't worry! It'll all be okay, Ruby-chan. Let's just um, go to the library together and pick our topic."

Yoshiko felt herself get hot. She knew already that her would be awkward around Dia's little sister, but she didn't know that Ruby would get scared so easy. Ruby was so sweet that it was almost sickly. The exact opposite of what Yoshiko was. How was this ever going to work?

The two walked into Uranohoshi's library, side-by-side. As soon as she entered the library, the younger girl seemed to be more interested in finding someone to comfort her than literary topics. As soon as she saw Maru, Ruby waved to her friend, getting her attention in the process.

"Wooow! I can't believe Ruby and Yoshiko-chan got paired together, zura!" Hanamaru giggled to herself. "Say, do y'all need any help with findin' books?"

"It's Yohane, Zuramaru! Yohane! And besides! Yohane has power over all of earthy knowledge. She does not need the help of mortals to obtain her desires."

"Oh okay. Well, uh, y'all have fun together, you two!" Hanamaru skipped away nonchalantly.

"Wait! Hanamaru-chan! Don't leave Ruby alone! Wah~"

Yoshiko glared at Hanamaru and then back at Ruby's big green eyes. Ugh! She such a baby. What's so good about Zuramaru when you can have the beautiful Yohane instead?

"C'mon Ruby! When gotta find our book to do the report on! We're already behind everyone else!"

"Eh! Really?! Ruby doesn't want her to get mad at us!"

The pair scanned over shelves and shelves of books. Yoshiko frantically searched for anything relating to the dark arts while Ruby gathered sewing guides. Whenever they would show each other various topic ideas, the other would disagree. It seemed the forever had gone by when they scanned almost the entire library. Finally, as the fallen angel kneeled to look at the bottom row, the red-headed girl eyeballed a book on various traditional Japanese desserts at the very top of the shelf.

"Hey, Yohane-chan! Maybe that would be good for our report! It's about yummy sweets! What do you think?"

"Sweets? Hmm, sounds temptingly sinful. This is perfect for our demonic project. Especially if we make dark chocolate together."

"Y-Yeah! That's great, Yohane-chan! Ruby is excited to work with you! "

Yoshiko couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby's smile. This might actually be a good compromise between the two!

Ruby pulled the library ladder along to reach to the top row. Shaking, she slowly climbed each step one by one. As time passed by, she eventually came as soon as she held the book. She started to tremble, and Yoshiko looked up to see her cute face becoming misty with tears.

"Ruby! Are you okay up there?! Do you want me to do it instead?!"

"I-I can't get down! I'm trapped and I don't what to do!"

The younger girl started to cry while her partner panicked on what to do.

"Don't worry! I'll save you! Just go backwards and don't look down!"

"I can't Yoshiko-chan! I can't!"

Ruby's sobbings became more and more violent as the ladder started to move. Yoshiko felt a flash of anxiety as she seriously thought that her partner was going to fall.

"Hang on!"

The blue-haired girl suddenly grabbed the ladder to where it was still. In a moment of chaos, Ruby was thrown off.

"PIIIIGIIIIII!"

Thromp! Before they knew it, both girls on top of each other for all to see. There was a few seconds of silence before they made opened their eyes and realized what had happened. Ruby leaned forward to make eye contact with Yoshiko. Her hands were near her chest, and their faces were close as if they were about to kiss.

"Owowowow! Ruby are you okay!?"

"W-Wah!" Ruby's face was as red as her hair. She got off of Yoshiko as soon as she could and ran away in tears. Hanamaru heard the noise and started to chase her to comfort her. The fallen angel dusted herself off and stood up. She was worried for the younger girl, but couldn't help but think her baby-soft skin and warm touch. Yoshiko had never been so close to another girl before and was excited and confused at the same time. She rubbed the place where Ruby fell on her, still blushing.

Maybe after she made sure Ruby was okay, this project wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Reconciliation

"Ruby-chan, are you hurt, zura?"

"Y-Yea . . .", the red-headed girl sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"Aw, poor thing! It'll be okay, I'll take ya to the school nurse, zura", Maru replied rubbing the back of her head.

They were in the bathroom, so that Hanamaru could privately check the damage down. She put Ruby's arms around her shoulders as she helped her slowly stand up.

 _Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack_. . . A thousand little clicks were heard coming down the hall. Yoshiko urgently searched for red-headed girl in each classroom, going against crowds of other students. She turned and ran in the girl's room, scanning the area for her partner. Her face turned from an expression of worried determination to a subtle relief as soon as she as Ruby.

"There you guys are! Ruby! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!"

The younger girl stared into older girl's eyes, then down to the floor in shame. "No, Yoshi- I mean, Yohane-chan. Ruby shouldn't of been so scared getting a book in the first place. Please forgive me."

"Don't say that! It's my fault! Not yours!" Yoshiko's hands turned into tight fists, but then she released the pressure as she saw her partner's face. Ruby quickly hid behind Hanamaru and grasped her hands.

"C'mon y'all, let's not scream at each other. This is all just a big accident, zura. Nobody's at fault." The golden-haired girl then touched her friend softly. "Let's go get ya fixed up, Ruby."

"Okay. . ." The pair left leaving the blue-haired alone, lips quivering.

Why was she like this? Screaming at poor Ruby after getting hurt. What was she going to say to her? Was she going to ignore her or hate her, like how people had done before? Yoshiko paced the bathroom floor, with a feeling of inability she had never felt before.

* * *

The next day seemed to come almost instantly after that. Staring at the old clock on the wall, Yoshiko twisted her hair into knots. Why had she even come to school today? She had skipped practice yesterday anyways. Her head felt hot, and she avoided talking to the other girls.

Eventually the older girl spotted a head of bright red hair walk in against a crowd of other girls. Ruby skipped to her seat, legs adorned with colorful band-aids. She hummed a playful tune as she got out her homework.

The older girl noticed her joyful mood, contrasting from when she last saw her. She glanced at Ruby's silly mannerisms and started to get flustered. It was so childish, Yoshiko didn't understand she was getting more and more frustrated. She just couldn't resist talking to her. The blue-haired girl slumped her shoulders and steady walked over to her partner when it was time to work on their book report.

"Hey, uh, while you were gone yesterday, I brainstormed some presentation ideas for our project-"

"That's great, Yohane-chan." Ruby smiled with both her eyes and mouth at Yoshiko, causing her to straighten up in surprise.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I'm glad to seeing that you like it!", the fallen angel replied, awkwardly giving back the largest grin she could muster.

Ruby giggled while Yoshiko stood there awkwardly. "Would you like to go to Ruby's house to work on this tonight?"

"Um, uh, yeah! Definitely! I'll definitely be there."

"G-great! I'll do my Rubesty~ "

Yoshiko stood there for a while with her mouth open. What had happened to this girl to cause her to act this way? She shuffled back to seat rubbing the back of her head, unsure of what to do. Yoshiko trembled in her seat thinking of coming over to the Kurosawa residence. Wait a minute, she thought. Where even was the Kurosawa residence?

She spotted the golden-haired girl sitting at the desk

"Psst. Zuramaru! Psst!" Busy with her schoolwork, Hanamaru didn't respond.

"Zuramaru! Yohane commands you to answer!"

"What? Oh, heya Yoshiko!"

"Yo-ha-ne! Do you know where Ruby's house is?"

"Yeah, it's this really traditional lookin' place kinda near the harbor, zura. You want me to show you after school?"

"Yes . . ." Yoshiko covered her face with her hands. "I'm going to go work on the book report with her tonight", she whispered even quieter.

"Oh wow! Hehe, I wonder what Dia-san's gonna think of you, zura."

"Yeah." The blue-haired girl's pupils moved around the room, mentally debating something.

"Hanamaru," she said at last. "You spoke to her, right? Is that why she's being so nice to me?"

"I calmed her down, but I didn't tell her to do anything, zura. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… she's acting like nothing happened."

"She knows you didn't do anything wrong. Don't sweat the small stuff, Yoshiko-chan. I think she kinda likes ya, zura!"

Yoshiko felt herself grow uncontrollably hot again. She looked up and found two big green eyes fixated on her. She waved at the red-haired girl who quickly turned away. Ruby then waved back, biting her lip with anxiety. The older girl help but think of her baby-soft skin, her warm touch, her small delicate body. . . her pigtails especially drove her crazy.

"Zuramaru! What should I do?! What should I wear?! You have to help me!"

Did the fallen angel have… a crush on Ruby Kurosawa?!


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Passion

Yoshiko stared at her figure in the large old mirror at the Kunikida temple. Her mouth turned into a dissatisfied pout. Her friend sat in a stool behind her, holding a rack of old play outfits found at the church.

"Well. . . how do I look this time?"

"You look very, uh, dark I think, zura. Kinda like a vampire. I don't know if my parents would like it if they saw ya wearin' something like that, zura. C'mon, let's see if we can find-"

"Zuramaru! I need _something_ order to woo Ruby! Err I mean, even she couldn't even try to resist something so sinister and sinful", she declared in a deep voice.

Hanamaru blinked in confusion. "I think it might scare her to be honest, zura. What with those weird fuzzy things coming out of your back."

A pale finger pointed angrily to the structures made of pipe-cleaners and glue. "They're wings! Wings! They symbolize Yohane's fall from grace for the sole sake of an earthly lover."

"Listen, I think that you're gonna be fine as you are, zura. You don't need to wear anything fancy, just be yourself!" Maru patted the air with her hands, motioning her friend calm down.

"Ugh, you're right! Why did I even say that?!" Yoshiko looked at herself again in her black-colored angel costume, this time ripping and throwing her wings on the wooden floor. How could Yohane, the fallen angel of love and darkness get defeated by the most innocent of girls? She covered her face with her hands and paced around the room. "Have you ever been. . . in love, Maru?"

"Love? Like a crush? Hmm, well I think Kanan-san is kinda pretty, zura."

"Wait, what? Really?!" The Yoshiko pondered for a minute, leaning against a cross on the wall. "If you were to tell her your feelings, how would you do that?"

Hanamaru rested her chins on her hands and kicked her legs in her seat. "Maybe. . . flowers? That's what my dad gives my mom sometimes."

"That's it! We're going to have to make a few stops before you take me to Ruby's house!", the blue-haired girl exclaimed as she smiled in satisfaction. "Satan himself has given me forbidden powers for my sacred meeting."

* * *

A hand shuffled papers against a desk and slide them inside a colored folder. Dia Kurosawa carefully organized her homework in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. _Ding dong!_ She made a sour face and marched downstairs past her sister. Slightly perplexed, the school council president opened the door.

Standing there was Yoshiko, adorned in a vintage gothic lolita dress and a mask of heavy dark makeup. Her outfit was an almost black teal, like the color of Sharpie ink, revealing turquoise undertones in the light. Every fold hosted a collection of dark lace. In one hand was a bouquet of deep red roses while the other hid behind Yoshiko's back.

"Wha-?"

She panted and stood up straight as Dia inspected her like a drill sergeant would do to a private. Hanamaru started to quietly walk away after seeing Dia's initial reaction.

"Wait a minute! You come back here! What's the meaning of this, Kunikida-san? Tsushima-san?"

The golden-haired girl stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Oh, uh, Yoshiko's just gonna help Ruby with her project, zura. I brought her-"

"Project?! Ruby never told me about this!"

Hearing her sister yell her name, the red-headed girl peered out from behind the door, still in her school uniform. "No no, nee-chan! It's okay! Yoshiko-chan and Ruby are partners! And I told Hanamaru-chan to bring her here."

"What? Well, what does she need those roses and that indecent outfit for?! I don't want her to influence you, Ruby."

Ruby blushed as she saw Yoshiko's flowers as deep of a red as her hair. "I-it's a project on, um. . ."

"Victorian dress and style!", the blue-haired girl yelled, filling in for Ruby. "You see Kurosawa-san," she explained in her confident ego. "The Victorians embraced a refined and elegant style of dress. Although restricted, they also were inspired by the forces of evil and darkness in their everyday life." She winked subtlely at her partner.

"Y-yeah! What Yoshiko-chan said!"

Dia pinched her nose and thought to herself in awkward silence. "Hmm. Alright. You may enter the Kurosawa Residence. But no funny business!" The two girls grinned at each with excitement and quickly walked inside together, leaving Dia and Hanamaru by themselves.

"Uh, can I leave now, zura?"

"Yes you may, Kunikida-san. But as fellow idols and members of AZALEA, promise me that you will tell when your friend comes over to visit unexpectedly! It is my responsibility as her big sister to make sure she doesn't get corrupted."

The older Kurosawa sister stared at the door and tightened her lips. Dia didn't know what was going on between Yoshiko and Ruby, but she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"Nice dress, Yosh-Yohane-chan. Ruby thinks it. . . fits you."

Yoshiko tied her hair into knots while kneeling on the tatami mats. "Oh it's nothing, it's what demons normally anyways. I kinda wish I just wore my uniform like you", she murmured. "Here. These are some flowers I got you."

"Oh! They smell so nice~! Nobody's ever gotten Ruby roses before! Thank you, Yo, Yo. . . Is it okay for Ruby to call you Yocchi as a nickname from now?"

"Yocchi! Yocchi? Yocchi! Of course, I _love_ it!" Only Ruby could ever make up something so sickly sweet, Yoshiko thought. She hoped someone like Mari would never hear her being called that. She could never live it down.

Ruby placed herself within an arm's length of Yoshiko, giggling. "Alright! I'm so glad you made it, fallen angel Yocchi-chan!" Yoshiko burned from the inside out and debated going to the bathroom to check if she sweated her foundation off.

"Look look, Dia! She gave me some roses!", the red-headed girl called to her sister on the other side of the room.

Dia's expression didn't change at all. "How nice. I will go put them in a vase for you, _Ruby_." The blue-haired girl sighed with relief as Dia left the room. Why was she being so overbearing when they were just working on a school project? Ruby's not a baby or anything.

Yoshiko pulled out their chosen book for the report out of her messy black backpack. She cleared her throat and tried to sound as professional as possible. No more fallen angel stuff for now. "So here. I bookmarked some pages where it gives insight into the history of traditional desserts in Japan. What do you think of this idea?"

* * *

The pair talked on and on until the light blue of the sky grew into nightfall. It had to be past time to go! Why wasn't Dia coming in to kick her out? Realising the limited amount of time left, Yoshiko into Ruby's personal space more and more.

After a while, the younger girl reached for something horizontally across from on her on the blue-haired girl's side of the table. Instead of moving, she stretched her arm around her partner.

They were so close! Yoshiko's mind instinctively thought of when Ruby fell on her. It was like they were hugging! Should she give it to her? Should she tell her? Should she kiss her? Ruby's sweet, sweet scent. . . The older girl's mind raced with a thousand things at once as she tried her hardest to keep cool.

"Hey Ruby."

"Hm?"

"I just kinda want you to know something."

Ruby stayed right where she was. She had to feel Yoshiko's vulnerable beating heart against her small chest. "Well then why don't you tell me, Yocchi-chan?"

Yoshiko's skin shook with goosebumps and without thinking, she picked up her small, delicate hands into hers. "I just want you to know that I've thought about this meeting with you all day."

The younger girl stood silent for a minute, before speaking. "I think Ruby has too. You make me feel happy when I'm around you, Yocchi-chan. Ruby's very very happy to be your little demon." She pulled her arms around Yoshiko in a tight, passionate hug.

"The truth is, Ruby . . ." Breaking away, green and magnetic burning irises met again.

"You're not my little demon at all."

"You're Yohane's little angel."

Ruby leaned her soft pink lips into Yoshiko's, giving her the best kiss she could. Warmth blossomed like a flower, as her soft mouth rubbed against the blue-haired girl. How could Yoshiko not know about something so sinful, so desirable! Was this magic, a cruel spell? Ruby tasted so sweet, almost like candy. The red-headed girl reluctantly broke away after a seconds, breathing heavy.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive Ruby!", she gasped, heavy with guilt. "I don't know what came over-"

"You did wonderful." Yoshiko put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, tears in her eyes. "I've never done that before! But I want to fly away with you and do that again and again and again."

"Yohane!" Passionately, they embraced again, bringing themselves closer than they have ever been before. A part of her felt wrong, but Yoshiko couldn't stop even if she tried.

As the two girls lovingly kissed, the screen door slide open without warning. "What is this meaning of this!" An exasperated scream filled the room and broke the intimacy. "Ruby?!" I can't believe you!", a tall figure cried from the middle of an open doorway.

With a sinking feeling in her heart, Yoshiko knew Dia witnessed everything.


End file.
